Blood call
by o0-BrujitaLoka-0o
Summary: Esto comienza con una antigua leyenda casi cuando el mundo se creo. Sakuno es parte de esta leyenda, al igual q sus amigos. Todos tendran q enfrentar a una gran amenaza contra el mundo y salir vivos de esta.
1. Introducción: El Pasado

**Introducción**

En un castillo en el antiguo Egipto, se libra va una guerra entre las personas del Reino de** Ebe y Kahina **y unos seres oscuros, llamados Vampiros. Dentro de el castillo dos jóvenes corrían para refugiarse de la inminente guerra.

- esconde te aquí y por nada del mundo salgas, **Kiya** -dijo el chico de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro-

- espera, Ebe, este es el cuarto de armas, no puedo quedarme aquí -respondió la joven de cabello largo y sedoso color castaño y ojos miel- si vienen para acá creerán que soy un vampiro y me mataran -

- no si los muerdo primero -respondió mientras mostraba sus colmillos y asustaba en su acompañante- no te asustes, a ti no podría morderte -dijo abrazando la-

- pero lo harás, una noche vendrás y me morderás o sino otro vampiro lo hará -dijo separándose de el-

- no te vayas de aquí -dijo saliendo de la habitación-

La joven contemplo la habitación, viendo cada uno de las espadas y otros instrumentos para la guerra, se acerco a la ventana y contemplo por un momento como los vampiros se abalanzan sobre las personas para comerlas o convertirlas en vampiros. Sin mas valor para seguir observando se alejo de la ventana, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver asía afuera y observo como un pequeño hombre de piel morena corría con muchos papeles en su mano, cuando iba a gritar le para que se ocultara en el mismo lugar que ella, vio como dos vampiros caían encima de el. Rápidamente cerro la puerta y se oculto en un armario de allí, de repente oyó como abrían la puerta de la habitación, "aquí huele a humano" oyó, cerro los ojos y de un momento a otro se encontró fuera de el armario.

- suelten me -grito Kiya-

- esta parece que es la chica que pidió la Reina Kahina -dijo uno de los vampiros mientras lamia el cuello de la joven-

- calmate, no podemos comerla a ella, se la tenemos que llevar a la Reina -dijo otro mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro-

- entonces, vamos -

La llevaron a la sala principal donde se encontraban los tronos de los reyes.

- aquí esta, Majestad -dijo el vampiro que sostenía a Kiya-

- gracias, dejen la hay y vayan se -dijo Kahina, que se encontraba de espalda viendo por la ventana- dime, ¿te gusto? -

- disculpe, no entiendo -respondió-

- ¿que si te gusto estar con mi esposo todo este año?, dime: ¿que se siente despertar todas las mañanas con el hombre que amas? -le dijo Kahina a Kiya, mientras se voltea va y aparecía enfrente de ella-

- yo... no se de lo que habla, Majestad -respondió notablemente nerviosa-

- tu no sabes mentir, dime la verdad -dijo mientras la tomaba por el cuello- tu no mereces la vida eterna... -dijo tirándola en el piso, para luego sacar una daga y apuñalar la- ...tu mereces la muerte -dijo desapareciendo-

- Ebe, ayudame -susurro la joven mientras su mano descansaba sobre la herida-

Aquel susurro llego a los oídos del joven Rey, para luego salir corriendo así la habitación donde había dejado a su amada, pero al no conseguirla hay, empezó a buscarla por todo el castillo, hasta conseguirla tirada en el suelo sangrando.

- ves, te dije que me matearían -dijo Kiya al encontrarse en los brazos de Ebe-

- ¡¿Quien hizo esto?! -pregunto mientras la levanta en brazos y la llevaba otro lugar-

- Kahina... -respondió casi sin voz-

- luego me encargare de ella, tranquila, te llevare con los hechiceros, ellos te curaran -dijo en un tono tierno-

Entraron por pasajes secretos del castillo hasta llegar a una recámara oscura solo iluminada con antorchas en el medio de la habitación se encontraba un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Ebe, les explico lo que había pasado y les pidió que curaran a su amada pero ellos solo respondieron que no podían.

- ¡¿como que no pueden?! -pregunto Ebe-

- lo siento Su Majestad, pero va contra las leyes, además seria muy riesgoso, lo único que podemos hacer, es hacer un hechizo para que ustedes dos reencarnen y puedan estar juntos en otra vida -respondió uno de los hechicero- pero también reencarnara Kahina. La Reina y usted, Su Majestad, serán convertidos en estatuas, ya q en estos momentos la única persona que puede derrotar a Kahina y al espíritu dentro de ella se encuentra muchos siglos adelante... -

- entiendo, pero...¿qué pasará con Kiya? -pregunto mientras sostenía su mano-

- Ella morirá, así lo quieren los Dioses y así sera, pero reencarnara y se encargara de proteger que nadie durante los próximo siglo encuentre a Kahina -dijo una hechicera q se preparaba para recitar el hechizo-

- esta bien -respondió Ebe-

Y así se hizo, Kahina y Ebe fueron transformados en estatuas, al Kahina convertirse en estatua todos los vampiros cayeron en un profundo sueño y los habitantes de Egipto los enterraron muchos metros bajo tierra y se encargaron de echar fuera de su país a todo ser mágico que encontraran y a raíz de esto todos los países lo hicieron, hasta que los seres mágicos no pudieron más que crear un mundo solo para ellos y sus futuros hijos.

Siglos adelante en un mundo magico que en el mundo humano solo serian cuentos. Un hombre de larga barba de un tomo gris claro casi llegando a blanco, ojos de color ambar y verde con unas pronunciadas arrugas adornando su rostro serio. Este observaba la mesa al frante siyo; encima de esta se encomtraban hojas amarillentas con resetas de posiones otras con hechizos aparentemente creados por él, también casi al vorde de la mesa se encontraban botellas unas grandes y otras pequeñas con líquidos extraños de diferentes colores.

Parandose de la silla en la que estaba antes sentado volteo detras de el donde y se coloco frente a unos ataudes de madera claramente carcomida por la putrefacción de esta, dentro de esta se encontraba un joven de piel palida que lo unico que delaba su edad era unas pegueñas arrugas en su rostro. El viejo se hacerco al hombre dentro del ataud y con el pulgar levanto delicadamente el labio superior para dejar ver un largo y afilado colmillo, volteo volviendo a la mesa para tomar una de las botellas con un líquido verde y regresar a su posición anterior, con su mano derecha abrió la boca del vampiro colocó la botella en los labios de este y con una leve inclinación el líquido se adentro en la boca de este hasta llegar a la garganta. El viejo se alejo un poco al ver como el vampiro se retorcia en el ataud para terminar rompiendolo y callendo al suelo, allí rapidamente abrio los ojos mostrando sus ojos rojos brillantes que sin vista de movimiento ahora miraban al viejo con hambre.

- Lo eh logrado, eh despertado a un vampiro -susurro el viejo-

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Luz y El Aquelarre

Capitulo 1: La Luz y El Aquelarre

En el vagón de un tren un grupo de chicos iban hablando animadamente mientras esperaban que el tren llegara a su destino. Los pasajeros, ninguno mortal o humano, cada uno reconocido por diferentes nombres como ogro, gnomo, duende, hada, trol o... vampiro; Una mujer de tez blanca y orejas alargadas terminando en punta pasaba por el corredor empujando un carrito con comidas y bebidas mientras que con su voz invitaba a los pasajeros a comprar algo del carrito.

- ¡Por aqui!, ¡señora! -llamaba un joven de cabello en punta negro y ojos violetas, mientras se paraba y agitaba su brazos al aire llamando la atencion de los demas pasajeros-

- ¡Momoshiro Takeshi!¡te vas a poner como una bola si sigues comiendo asi! -hablo una joven de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos grises que se encontraba sentada detras del chico- no le de nada señora, gracias -le dijo a la señora del carrito con una voz mas serena-

- Dejalo, Ann, si se quiere poner como una bola es su problema - comento un muchacho con una bandana verde en su cabeza que apenas dejaba ver unos cabellos negros, con sus ojos cerrados fingia dormir en uno de los asientos del otro lado del pasillo-

- ¡Calla Mamushi! ¿Quien pidio tu opinion? -le espetó Momoshiro al chico-

- ¡Callate tu bola de grasa! -respondio parandose de su asiento-

- Jeje Kaoru, Momo calmense ¿si? -sugirio un pelirrojo sentado al lado de Kaoru-

- ¡Tu no te metas! -gritaron los dos-

- ¡Ya callense los dos! -grito con todas sus fuerzas la mujer con el carrito que se encontraba en medio de la discusión- ¡Tu! jovencito, ¿vas a comprar algo?, ¿¡no!?, pues entonces ¡sientate y espera a que termine el viaje! -espeto la mujer dejando a Momoshiro blanco y haciendo lo que le habia ordenado para luego tomar su carrito y seguir recorriendo el vagón-

- No quiero oir una palabra mas que venga de ustedes -hablo con voz fria un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños que se encontraban escondidos tras unos lentes-

- Si, Tezuka -respondieron Momoshiro y Kaoru mientras se miraban con furia-

- Jajajaja, Tezuka, no seas amargado, mira alegrate vamos en camino a nuestro ultimo año en Charmed -comento un chico a su lado de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules-

- Yo no soy amargado Fuji -se defendio Tezuka-

- no para nada -respondio Fuji-

- ¡Oye! ochibi, estas muy callado -llamo el pelirojo-

- Dejalo, Eiji, Echizen esta muy ocupado -dijo Ann viendo a su compañera de asiento que esta estaba ocupada escribiendo un mensaje en su celular-

- ¡ah! ¿Que paso? -pregunto la muchacha de cabello castaño/rojiso y ojos de castaño oscuro al darse cuenta que la miraba Ann-

- No, no paso nada, Sakuno -dijo Ann- ¿Que escribes tanto? -pregunto de forma inocente-

- ¿eh? ¡no!, nada, nada -responrdio Sakuno mientras escondia el celular, se sonrojaba y se acomodaba en el asciento mirando el espaldar del asciento de adelante-

- Ya veo, le escribias a Echizen. Con gusto me puedo cambiar con el para que esten juntos el resto del viaje -ofresió Ann a su compañera-

- Dale pues, mientras más rapido mejor -respondio Echizen, dejando a Sakuno con las palabras en la boca-

- ¡Ryoma! -se quejo Sakuno-

- ¿Que?, prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con Momo -se defendio Ryoma, mientras asomaba su cabeza tras el asciento-

- ¿Y yo que te eh hecho para que quieras eso? - se quejo Momoshiro-

- Hablas como loco, ese es el problema -señalo Ryoma viendolo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras que los demas se reian-

Momoshiro en ese momento se iba a quejar pero Ann rapidamente lo callo y se cambio de puesto con Ryoma. Ahora estaban Sakuno y Ryoma juntos y Ann y Momoshiro sentados adelante de ellos. El viaje siguio con normalidad hasta que llegaron a su destino: Roma, Italia; Pero a diferencia de la Roma del mundo mortal, esta no contiene El Vaticano o en ella no viven humanos. Esto no solo sucedia con todo el pais de Italia sino en todo el mundo. Esa era la magia del Mundo Magico.

Al llegar a su destino, el grupo bajo del tren y se dirigieron a la salida a Plaza Duende una plaza que habia sido fundada en honor a un grupo de duendes que luchado contra los vampiros cuando se desato la guerra contra ellos. En la entrada del tren el grupo esperaba a que los vinieran a buscar.

- ¡No aguanto mas! ¡quiero ver a mi Francesca! -decia Eiji saltando desesperado-

- Calmate, ya vendra -decia con voz calmada Fuji-

- Me pregunto si vendran tambien Gabrielle y Alessandra -menciono Sakuno, que estaba tomada de la mano con Ryoma-

- Eso espero -susurro Fuji viendo hacia la plaza-

Minutos despues llegaron tres autos, un Ford Edge negro segudo por un Peugeot 308 SW vinotinto y de ultimo una Hummer H2 plateada. Los tres autos se estacionaron uno detras del otro en la entrada de la estacion de trenes; del Edge negro salieron dos chicas casi identicas fisicamente una de ojos azules y la otra de ojos verdes y ambas de cabello castaño oscuro completamente liso. Del Peugeot salio del lado del conductor una chica de ojos miel y cabello rubia con rizos, su compañera en el auto una chica tambien de cabello rizado pero negro y ojos celeste. Por ultimo de la Hummer salio un chico rubio casi castaño y ojos cafe acompañado de una muchacha peliroja con ojos celestes casi verdes. El grupo se acerco a donde estaban los autos.

- ¡Eiji! -grito la joven de ojos miel mientras corria hacia el aludido- ¡te extrañe mucho! - expreso la joven abrazando a Eiji-

- Jejeje yo tambien te extrañe mucho Francesca -dijo Eiji mientras respondia el abrazo de la joven-

- Hay pero que lindo reencuentro -dijo la joven de ojos azules recostandose del auto-

- Calla Alessandra, mira que tu ya quisieras estar asi con un chico -respondio la chica de ojos verdes casi igual a Alessandra mientras le golpeaba sutilmente en el estomago-

- ¿Y yo para que quiero un novio si lo que hacen es estorbar?, consiguete uno tu que tu eres la enamoradeza Gabrielle -respondio Alessandra con cara de asco-

- ¡Hey! ¿como que estorbo? -hablaron Ryoma, Eiji y Momoshiro-

- Jajajaja dejanla chicos, ya veran como cambia cuando se enamore -comento la joven de ojos celestes-

- Sueña Liliana -comento Ryoma abrazando por la cintura a Sakuno-

- No creo que sea un sueño tan lejano -hablo el joven rubio-

- ¡Ah hablado el conquistador de Niko! -respondio Ann-

- ¿Cuantas chicas vas a enamorar este año? -pregunto Momoshiro en son de broma-

- Conociendolo como a todas las nuevas -respondio a la pregunta la peliroja-

- ¡Hay Nohemi! ni para tanto, solo unos cuantas -dijo Niko riendo-

- Oigan que tal si dejamos la charla pera mas tarde -hablo Tezuka-

- Si es mejor irnos de aqui, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida -dijo Fuji-

Subieron a los autos, Fuji, Sakuno y Ryoma con Alessandra y Gabrielle en el Ford, Tezuka y Eiji en el Peugeot con Francesca y Liliana y Ann, Momoshiro y Kaoru con Niko y Nohemi en la Hummer. Conducieron hasta un complejo de casas iguales en su estructura pero cada una de colores deferentes, se detuvieron frente a una casa color rosa y estacionaron el Ford y el Peugeot en el garage de esta mientras que la Hummer la estacionaron en el garage de le casa vecina de color verde kelly. Las chicas fueron a la casa rosa mientras que los chicos fueron a la otra.

En la casa de las chicas, cada una fue a su cuarto. La casa constaba de cuatro cuartos y tres baños, uno de invitados que se encontrba al entrar a la casa, el segundo en el primer piso y el tercero en una de las habitaciones, despues de pasar el baño de invitados seguia la sala con las escaleras a la derecha y la cocina frente a estas. En la primera habitacion con baño era de Francesca y Liliana, la segunda de Ann y Sakuno, la tercera de Alessandra y Gabrielle y la ultima de Nohemi. La casa de los chicos tenia la misma estructura que la de las chicas y demas casa del complejo; Las habitaciones estaban distribuidas de la siguiente manera: Niko y Eiji en la primera, en la segunda Tezuka y Fuji, el la tercera Momoshiro y Ryoma y en la ultima Kaoru.

Se cambiaron de ropa y subieron de nuevo a los autos. Conducieron hasta llegar a un gran hotel con una fachada tipica del Roma antiguo llamado Milenium. Estacionaron los autos en el estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la entrada del hotel, al entrar se podean ver a cientos de estudiantes de Charmed. Al entrar todos los estudiantes se les quedaron viendo con respeto, sigueron caminando hasta entrar al salon de fiesta.

- ¿Quienes eran esos? -pregunto una niña del primer año-

- Son los de "La Luz" -respondio otra del tercer año- y... ¡son tan guapos los chicos! -

- ¿Que es eso? -volvio a preguntar la niña-

- Es el grupo de los mas fuertes magos y brujas de la escuela -dijo la joven-

- ¡¿Como?! -pregunto con sorpresa-

- Si, niña, es una tradicion de la escuela -respondrio con desgano la muchacha- fue fundado por 7 profesores y 7 profesoras de la escuela, al no poder seguir le dieron el mando a 7 alumnos y 7 alumnas de la escuela, al graduarse le pasan el honor a otros 14 y asi a sido desde hace años, se podria decir que son una especie de realeza -

- ¿Como entro? -pregunto con orgullo-

- No puedes, apenas estas en primer año y ademas por la carta que llevas en tu mano tu deberias es pensar en "El Aquelarre" que es lo mismo solo que con los mas fuertes magos y brujas que estudian en la parte oscura de la escuela -dijo la muchacha viendo la carta negra con plateado que tenia la niña en la mano- ¿Por que no te vas con los de tu clase en vez de juntarte con brujas blancas? -camino hacia otro lado dejandola sola-

La vista de los alumnos volvio a posarse en un grupo de jovenes que miraban con orgullo a los alumnos, mientras que estos los veian algunos con respeto y miedo y otros con el mismo orgullo con los que los jovenes miraban.

- Ya llego "El Aquelarre", podemos comenzar con la ceremonia -anuncio uno de los maestros a todos los alumnos, haciendo que estos entraran rapidamente a el salon de fiesta-

**Continuara...**

Hola! espero les guste, este primer capi esta dedicado a mi amiga Hinata-Sakuno por su cumple!! plis comenten!!


	3. Capitulo 2: Pesadilla

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla

El salón de fiestas del Millennium decorado hermosamente con rosas blancas y cintas doradas en la mitad de la derecha del gran salón y la mitad de la izquierda con rosas negras y cintas plateadas. Al fondo del salón se encontraba un escenario tambien decorado con los cuatro colores, se encontraban al final 28 sillas, catorce vestidas de blanco con una cintas dorada en el medio del espaldar y otras catorce vestidas de negro con una cinta plateada en el medio del espaldar y en el medio del escenario dos microfonos, uno frnte a las sillas blancas y otro frente a las sillas negras. Frente al escenario, se encontraban tres grandes gurpos de sillas unas tras otras, los tres grupos eran separados por dos pasillos, mitad de las sillas del grupo frente al escenario estaban vestidas de blanco (derecha) y la otra de negro (izquierda) a excepto la primera fila horizontal del grupo que estaba vestida de gris con una cinta violeta en el medio del espaldar.

Los alumnos pasaron por la puerta sentandose donde les correspondia a cada uno. El grupo de "La Luz" subieron al escenario y se sentaron en las sillas blancas mientras que "El Aquelarre" se sento en las sillas negras. Los maestros se sentaron en las sillas grices, dejando la silla de el centro para un hombre de unos 43 años de cabello rubio y ojos castaños que caminaba con suma tranquilidad, camino hasta llegar frente al escenario, donde le pidio a uno de los chicos que le pasara uno de los microfonos para luego voltearse hacia los alumnos.

- Por favor, alumnos del primer año sientense en las sillas que se encuentran detras de los profesores. Los que tengan sobres de color negro en las sillas del mismo color y lo mismo para los que tengan sobres blancos. Alumnos del segundo año sientense detras de los de primer año, los de tercero blanco en las primeras filas de la derecha y los de tercero negro a la izquierda, cuarto y quiento ubiquense detras de los terceros años, primero 4to y luego 5to -informo el hombre viendo como los alumnos se sentaban rapidamemte- para los de primer año que son nuevos y no me conocen, yo soy el director de esta escuela, mi nombre es Gregorio Schiavone y los jovenes detras de mi son los que cuidaran de su bienestar. Se formaran dos consejos estudiantiles: uno para el grupo blanco y otro para el grupo negro, el blanco podra ir a expresar sus ideas a La Luz mientras que el negro a El Aquelarre y ellos nos lo expresara a nosotros los profesores, ahora los dejare con ellos -dijo el durector para luego hacer que el microfono levitara hasta llegar a su lugar y luego ir a sentarse a su lugar-

Despues de que el director se sentara, Tezuka y un chico de cabello negro casi gris y ojos azules, se acercaron a los microfonos.

- Buenas Tardes -hablo el chico de ojos azules- yo soy Keigo Atobe, el lider de El Aquelarre, 18 años, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de la parte oscura de la escuela -

- Buenas Tardes, soy Tezuka Kuminitsu, lider de La Luz, 18 años. Velaremos por el bienestar de el lado iluminado de Charmed -dijo el joven haciendo una señal con la mano para que el grupo se parace- ahora les pesentare a cada integrante de izquierda a derecha: Syusuke Fuji 18 años, Liliana Assalti 17 años... -

- Recien cumplidos -dijo Liliana con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás alumnos rieran levemente-

- Nohemi Cravioto 16 años, Kaoru Kaidou 17 años, Ann Tachibana 17 años, Momoshiro Takeshi 17 años, Ryoma Echizen 16 años, Sakuno Ryuuzaki 16 años, Alessandra De Martino 16 años, Gabrielle De Martino 16 años, Nikko Sabatini 16 años, Francesca Hartlieb 16 años y Eiji Kikumaru 18 años -

- Ahora los integrantes del Aquelarre: Kirihara Akaya 17 años, Teresa Martinez 16 años, Amanda Lun 16 años, Valerio Ivanov 16 años, Kabaji Munehiro 18 años, Celsa Da Silva 16 años, Kevin Smith 16 años, Thomas O'Connell 16 años, Kesha Smirnov 16 años, Katrina Wood 16 años, Ruby O'Connell 16 años, Satishi Horio 16 años y Tomoka Osakada 16 años -

- Las clases comenzaran el lunes a las 8 y terminana a las 2 y media de la tarde -siguio hablando Tezuka- los de tercer año, tendran clases por la tarde de 3 pm a 5 y media pm -

- Para los de primer año, la escula tiene a sus alrededores 5 complejos de casas exclusivas para los estudiantes-dijo Atobe- cada uno fue asignado con otras cinco o seis personas, los profesores los llevaran a el complejo y les diran con quienes viviran y en cual casa despues de la ceremonia asi que no se pueden ir de inmediato -

- Sobre los fines de semana, estos dias no habran clases. Son libres de recorer Roma pero las rejas de los complejos se cierran a a las 10 pm en punto, asi que cualquiera que llegue tarde se quedara afuera toda la noche. Estas puertas se abren a las 6 am y los viernes las clases son hasta las 12 y media de la tarde -aviso Tezuka, que hizo que los alumnos gritaran de emocion- ¡Silencio! -grito-

- ¡Callense! -grrto Atobe. Inmediatamente se escucho un grito desgarrador, haciendo que los alumnos se callaran y taparan sus oidos; Ahora las miradas estaban sobre Ann, esta dio una señal de que siguieran a Tezuka y a Atobe- gracias -musito Atobe- ahora, ya que se callaron, los profesores nos han pedido que a aquellos que sean mitad algo les ayudemos a controlar sus poderes, ya que años pasados han habido ciertos problemas, asi que algunos de nosotros y otros compañeros de 5to los ayudaremos -hizo una pausa y prosiguio- comenzemos con los improbables -dijo mirando a Tezuka-

- ¿Alguno que sea mitad demonio? -pregunto Tezuka, viendo como una niña del primer año y un chico de tercer año se paraban- bien, los O'Connell los ayudaran, pueden sentarse -suspiro- ¿mitad angel? -vio como una niña de primer año se paraba timidamente con la mirada de todos encima-

- Yo te ayudare -dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a la niña-

- Puedes sentarte -dijo Atobe- ¿Alguien mitad elfo? -pregunto viendo como unos 10 chicos se paraban- dos de nuestros compañeros de 5to los atenderan -

- ¿Mitad sirena o triton? -prgunto Tezuka, se levanto un chico de tercer año- Ann se encargara -

Asi siguieron preguntando y haciendo anuncios hasta que la ceremonia termino y todos se fueron. El grupo de La Luz subio a los autos y conducieron hasta llegar a su casa. Al llegar se cambiaron a una ropa mas comada, las chicas luego de cambiarse cruzaron el patio trasero y entraron a la casa de los chicos, donde ellos ya las esperaban. Fueron a la sala y empezaron a ver unas peliculas, primero se oian sus risas a causa de una pelicula comica pero luego de una hora empozo a sentirse un aire pesado debido al suspenso y terror que ahora experimentaban, al terminar las peliculas las chicas se despidieron y fueron a su casa a dormir.

Eran las 2:58 am, Sakuno se movia nerviosa en su cama, su sueño se habia transformado en una pesadilla sanguinaria, una guerra y un asesinato, todo en un sueño de 2 min. Se levanto sudando, vio hacia la derecha para ver a su compañera de cuarto que dormia tranquilamente luego vio el reloj: las 3 am, se debatio entre bajar o no bajar, ya le habian dicho que esa era la hora muerta que era muy peligroso por todos los demonios que salian a esa hora. Olvido todo eso por un momento y se paro de la cama pra bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. En la cocina, abrio la puerta de la repisa donde estaban los vasos, tomo uno y lo dejo en la mesa para buscar el agua en la nevera, se sirvio el agua y la llevo de nuevo a la nevera y tomo el vaso pra empezar a beber el agua pero de repente sintio que el agua sabia extraño dejo dde beber para ver si tenia algo, se sorprendio y asusto cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba bebiendo era rojo como sangre, dejo el vaso en la mesa y corrio a el lavaplatos a escupir la sangre pero al verlo se dio cuenta que lo que habia escupido no era rojo era cristalo volteo a ver el vaso y era agua totalmente cristalina. Sin poder aguantar el susto salio de la cocina para subir a su habitacion pero justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de vidrio que daba a es patio trasero se sintio observada, volteo a ver el jardín iluminado por la luna y vio una sombra enteramente negra, mas asustada aun subio corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con llave y vio el reloj: 3:01 am, habia experimentado por primera ves la hora muerta pero ahora no se sentia comoda en la habitacion, cerro los ojos y los abrio rapidamente para ahora ver la habitacion de su novio.

- Ryoma -lo llamo Sakuno ahora sentada en la cama de Ryoma moviendolo lentamente- Ryoma -lo volvio a llamar -

- Mmm... -se quejo Ryoma mientras abria los ojos con pesades- Saku, ¿qué pasa? -

- ¿Puedo dormir aqui? -pregunto con algo de miedo-

- Claro -respondio viendo a su novia con preocupacion mientras ella se arropaba con la sabana y se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Ryoma-

En la habitacion de Alessandra, esta se movia intranquila en su cama. Vio por enesima vez el reloj, la hora muerta habia pasado demasiado lenta mientras que los otros minutos habian pasado muy rapido y ya eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Bajo las escaleras de la litera y salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras pra ir a la cocina, hay se sirvio un vaso con agua mientras en su mente pasaban las imagenes de su pesadilla reciente. Abrio la nevera para dejar su vaso adentro, la cerro y volteo lentamente para encontrarse frente a ella un espectro horroroso que emitio un grito horrible donde se podia observar sus filosos dientes, y rapidamente se evaporo convirtiendose en una nube negra y luego en nada. La chica totalmente palida, se quedo en shock, para luego salir corriendo a su habitacion y quedo parada al lado de la litera con la mente en blanco y se dejo caer al piso.

- Me acaban de maldecir... -susurro con un hilillo de voz Alessandra- me maldicieron... -

**Continuara...**

Hola! se que puede estar algo corto pero espero que les guste!! pliss comenten!!

Capi dedicado a:

**ladykagurasama**

**RyoSakuLovers**

**Hinata-Sakuno**

Por sus comentarios!!


	4. Capitulo 3: Alumnos de Intercambio

Capitulo 3: Alumnos de Intercambio

Estaba acostada en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos y viendo al reloj de su "mesa de noche", siendo esta una repisa donde tenia sus cosas. Sabia que su hermana, acostada en la cama de abajo, se despertaba con el primer rayo de sol que se asomase y esto la ponia muy nerviosa, no queria que su hermana la viera en ese estado de terror en el que estaba, solo quedaba un minuto para que ese rayo se asomase. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, el minuto paso y escucho como su hermana exalaba sonoramente y luego se sentaba en el filo de la cama para luego pararse y estirarse; En ese momento se escucho el sonido del celular de la chica y fue rapidamente a contestar no sin antes ver a su hermana que aun "dormida" en la cama supeior.

- Diga -dijo Gabrielle aceptando la llamada-

- _Gaby, hija, soy yo -_se oyó del otro lado la voz de un hombre-

- Buenos Dias, papá, ¿Que se te ofrese? -pregunto Gabrielle llendo hacia el guardaropa para sacar ropa y cambiarse-

- _Ahora no quisiera hablarte como padre, sino como director _-hablo Gregorio dejando a la chica completamente seria y concentrada en lo que dejese este- _Hoy llegan los estudiates de intercambio y se quedaran son ustedes. Son dos chicas y dos chicos, obviamente las chicas se quedaran con ustedes y se que ya no tienen mas habitaciones asi que arreglen un poco el ático de las dos casas. Como a las seis y media llegara un camion de mudanza con cuatro camas y unos cuantos muebles y los quiero a todos ustedes a las 9 en punto en mi oficina para presentarlos _-terminos de informar El director-

- Okey, yo lo arreglo todo y ahora despertare a los demás para que me ayuden -hizo una pausa y siguio hablando- dime, ¿Qué seran este año?, ¿ninfas?, ¿hadas?, ¿elfos? -pregunto con curiosidad Gabrielle-

- _No, ninguno de esos y tampoco son hechizeros de escuelas del exterior, son una especie con la que estan muy relacionados -_dijo este riendo, sabia que le habia despertado la curiosidad a su hija- _por cierto, su madre les manda mucho cariño y que resiviran un regalo pronto -_

- ¡Okey!, lo esperaremos, le mandas un beso, Ciao -se despidio y colgo, lanzo el celular a la cama y salio de la habitacion-

Despues de que su hermana salio de la habitacion, se sento en el filo de la cama viendo hacia la puerta en ese momento cerrada y suspiro, ¿Como le diria a su hermana? ¿A los demás? y ahora los alumnos de intercambio, ¿Podria ser peor?.

Sakuno, ahora acostada en la cama de su novio, el cual estaba abrazandola dormido. Pensaba, solo pensaba, no habia podido dormir sino solo una hora despues de que se fue a la habitacion de su novio. Recordaba cada detalle de la pesadilla de esa noche y lo peor era que no habia soñado nada que le pudiese ayudar a olvidar esa espantosa pesadilla, nisiquiera la cara que tenia su novio le hacia olvidar su pesadilla. Desidio pararse de la cama, asi no le causaria problemas a Ryoma. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro los ojos. Habrio sus ojos y se vio en su habitacion, volteo hacia donde se encontraba la cama de su compañera, aun dormida, fue a su cama y se acosto para tratar de dormir aunque fuese media hora pero en ese mismo momento se abrio la puerta de su habitacion.

- A levantarse, niñas, ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy! -avisaba con un grito, lo suficientemente alto como para despertalas, Gabrille-

- ¡Gabrielle!, ¡vete de aqui! -grito una castaña que se encontraba en la cama a la derecha de la de Sakuno-

- Que amargada eres, Ann, no se como te soporta Momoshiro -bromeo Gabrielle colocando sus manos en su cadera -

- ¡Calla!, ¿Por que nos vienes a despertar tan temprano?, te recuerdo q aun nos quedan unos dias de vacaciones -dijo Ann con reproche mientras se sentaba en la cama-

- Les dire despues cuando ya esten despiertos todos -respondio la de ojos verdes- ¡vamos! ¡levantense, no sean holgazanas! -dijo saliendo de la habitacion-

- Cuando se descuide... -juraba Ann con el alzando el puño con molestia-

- Tranquila, si quieres descansa y en un rato te despier -sugirio Sakuno sentada en su cama-

- No, ya estoy despuerta -Ann se paro de la cama y salio de la habitacion bajo la mirada de Sakuno-

Gabrielle ahora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, despues de haberle encargado a Liliana que despertara a las chicas. Abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Tezuka y entro con micho cuidado, se acercó a la cama del lider de La Luz y lo zarandeo un poco mientras lo llamaba sutilmente. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo los ojos se alejo un poco.

- ¿Que sucede, Gabrielle? -pregunto somnoliento Tezuka mientras buscaba sus lentes en la mesa de noche y se los colocaba-

- Es que esta mañana me llamo el director -relataba Gabrielle- hoy a las 9 am tenemos que estar todos en la escuela para presentarnos a los alumnos de intercambio pero antes tenemos que hacer unas cosas aqui -

- ¿Que cosas? -pregunto curioso Tezuka mientras se levantaba eh iba al armario para buscar ropa-

- Bueno, ellos se quedaran en el ático, asi que hay que limpiarlo y a las 6 y media llegara un camion de mudanza con unos muebles -explico Gabrielle-

- Muy bien, entonces tengo que despertar a los demás ¿no? -trató de adivinar Tezuka viendo como Gabriel asentia- bien, ire a hacer mi trabajo, despiertalo a el, por favor -dijo saliendo de la habitacion-

Gabrielle volteo a ver la cama de al lado, donde dormia placidamente un castaño. Se acerco a la cama y se sento en el vorde de esta, llevo su mano al hombro del chico y lo zarandeo un poco, con mas confianza. Solo eso basto ese pequeño gesto para que el chico se moviera un poco y luego la abrazara por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de esta muy cerca de vientre.

- Syusuke, ¿que haces? -pregunto con verguenza Gabrielle, sus mejillas se ponian cada vez mas rojas y su corazon palpitaba mas rapido de lo normal-

- Duermo -respondio peresoso Syusuke-

- Para eso tienes una cama -respondio sarcastica Gabrielle- no tienes por que utilizarme como almohada -tratando de safarce del abrazo del chico-

- Es que eres suavecita -dijo Syusuke de manera burlona sabiendo que eso iba a hacer que la chica se avergonzara mas de lo que ya estaba-

- Basta, Syusuke -dijo Gabreille parandose rapidamente- a veces eres tan insoportable -salio de la habitacion tirando la puerta tras si y dejando a Syusuke sorprendido-

Salio de la casa hacia el patio y de hay entro a su casa. Subio a su habitacion ignorando los buenos dias de sus amigas y entro a su habitacion tambien tirando la puerta y asustando a su hermana, haciendo que diera un brinquito. Gabrielle fue a su cama y sentandose en esta tomo su almohada llevandola a su cara para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas. A esto Alessandra camino del armario hasta su hermana mientras se colocaba la camisa.

- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? -pregunto Alessandra mas como una forma de aliviar a su hermana que con curiosidad-

- El imbesil de Syusuke, eso me pasa -respondio Gabrielle con desdén y molestia mientras quitaba su cara de la almohada-

- No me sorprende, debe ser malo estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo ¿no? -Alessandra volteo y volvio al armario con cara de si le hubieran hecho perder su tiempo con algo insignificante- ya olvidalo de una vez -concluyó a la vez que recibia un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana- ¡eso dolio! -gritó-

- Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo -murmuró Gabrielle agachando la cabeza- ¡además tu no opines!, ¡tu nunca te has enamorado! -apuntandola con el dedo-

- Y gracias a Dios por eso -espetó Alessandra subiendo la escalera a su cama-

- ¡Vas a terminar como una vieja amargada con 13 gatos! -grito Gabrielle con los brazos cruzados-

- Ya lo veremos -dijo la ojiazul acostandose en su cama-

Despues de es "discución" todo paso con normalidad. Las chicas limpiaron el ático de su casa y los chicos el de la suya y a las 6 y media como, dijo el director, llego un camion de mudanza con cuatro camas, mesas de noche y armarios junto con unas cuantas lamparas. Subieron las cosas a los respectibos áticos y ordenaron los muebles de manera de que hubiera mas espacio para los alumnos nuevos. El tiempo paso volando y ya eran las 8:45 am, se cambiaron todos con rapidez. Se montaron en los autos y conducieron hasta la escuela, donde estacionaron los autos en sus puestos habituales, bajaron y entraron a la escuela llendo directamente a el despacho del director.

En en despacho, el Director Gregorio los esperaba sentando en la silla de su escritorio arreglando unos papeles que se encontraban en escritorio. El director levanto la mirada a la puerta abierta frente a él para encontrarse con las caras de sus alumnos, les hizo una seña para que pasaran a los que ellos asintieron y pasaron en silencio distersandose por la habitacion.

- En unos minutos los alumnos estaran por aqui -avisó Gregorio con los ojos en los documentos de su escritorio-

- ¿No nos va a decir que son los alumnos nuevos? -pregunto con educacion Nohemi-

- Todo a su tiempo, mi niña -respondio sereno Gregorio a la vez que veia como se acercaban cuatro jovenes a el despacho-

Alessandra que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared cerca de la puerta con los ojos cerrados sintio la presencia de los cuatro jovenes que se acercaban y solo con eso supo que raza eran. Abrio los ojos rapidamente y con una expresion de molestia y odio, se escucho un portazo que asusto a todos y luego de ese ruido el sonido del seguro de la puerta. Camino hasta estar frente al escritorio y del director, de su padre.

- Vampiros... -dijo Alessandra con odio contenido- Tú invitaste a Vampiros a la escuela, no, no son solo vampiros, ¡son vampiros modernos! ¿acaso nos quieres matar? -

- Abre la puerta, Alessandra -contesto Gregorio sosteliendole la mirada a la chica-

- Obligame -retó la joven cruzandose de brazos-

- Estos alumnos estaran aqui todo el año escolar hasta la graduación -Gregorio hizo una pausa viendo la reacción de las hermanas y continuo-: si llego a saber que ustedes dos, jovencitas -viendo a Alessandra y Gabrielle- les llegan a hacer algo a esos vampiros, las enviare devuelta a el orfanatorio donde las encontre. ¿entendieron? -amenazo el director-

- Perfecto, seria mejor que estar aqui con "esos" -respondio Alessandra volviendo a su lugar y abriendo la puerta-

El director les hizo una señal a los jovenes vampiros y estos entraron con cortecia bajo la mirada de interrogación de el grupo a excepción de la de las hermanas que los miraban con odio. Una de las dos chicas: de cabello negro atado con dos coletas algo despeinadas con ojos color avellana de rasgos finos, no pudo soportar mas la mirada y siguio la más cercana a ella, llevandola a encontrarse con los ojos verdes esmeralda de Gabrielle. Al momente que junto sus ojos con los de Gabrielle sintio como si un fino hilo se le clavara en los ojos y a su vez comenzaran a quemarse; Cerro los ojos y volteo la cara, y se apoyó en su compañera que estaba a la derecha. Su compañera de cabello ondilado aurerrojizo y rojo con ojos color rubí, esta vio como su amiga se restregaba los ojos pero al ver que ella se volvia a acomodar y soltarla le resto importancia y la ignoró.

Los otros dos alumnos, dos chicos. Uno alto de cabello negro hasta los hombros atado con una cinta roja y con ojos castaños oscuros, se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa que tranquilizaria a cualquiera. El segundo de cabello rubio liso y ojos grices, se encontraba en el medio del pequeño grupo de vampiros y miraba con insistencia a Alessandra, trataba de que subiera la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto, me presento: mi nombre es Marcello Rossi -hablo el rubio- ellas son Regina Bennet y Priscila Carabelli -refiriendo respectivamente a la pelinegra y a la de ojos rubí- y el es Vladimiro Black -viendo a el pelinegro a su lado-

- Es un placer -canturrearon los tres vampiros a la vez-

**Continuara...**

Hola a todos!!

**RyoSakulovers: **Lo que le paso a Alessandra y Saku se aclarará proximamente y claro que saku se apoyara en Ryoma! . son la major pareja!! Gracias x estar al pendiente! Ja ne!

**Nurb: **Abuela!!! otra vez gracias por el apoyo!! tkmmm!! y es q mis ideas 100pre son las mejores jaja no mentira! xD tal vez si hable para q me alquilen el abulatorio pero creo q solo iras tu jaja xD tkmm Chau!

**danii-san: **Hola! toy bn y tu?? Gracias por leer mi fic!! y sii creo q eso es lo original del fic q Ryoma y Saku son novios desde el primer capi jeje y aqui esta el siguiente cap espero te guste!!

**Hinata-Sakuno: **Mi amiga!! jajaja lo q bebio Saku fue sangre por un tiempo jaja lo de Ale lo dire mas adelante!! asi q esperar!! y justo es asi co me lo imagino como una peli de terror!! bueh espero t guste la conti!! Sayonara!!


	5. Capitulo 4: Vampiro

Capitulo 4: Vampiro

Despues de las presentaciones y de que el director les diera un pequeño manual con el mapa de la escuela, reglas, horarios, dias festivos en los que no tendrian clases. Luego de que terminara la pequeña reunion salieron de la habitacion hacia un pasillo tapizado de rallas verticales rojas cereza y rojo crimson adornado con cuadros de distintos años y movimientos artisticos ademas de espejos de estilo barroco y algunos goticos. El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por uno que otro candelabro de techo que estaba encendida, caminaron por el piso de madera laminada algo desgastada hasta llegar a las escaleras para empezar a bajar y llegar al pasillo que separaba a la sala de la cocina.

La casa de los Profesores. Una relativamente grande casa al estilo gotico donde los prefesores tienen sus oficinas y pasan sus recreos, con una cocina hermosamente decorada al estilo barroco como la mayoria de la casa y una sala espaciosa con un piso como ajedrez, una mesa de cristal, sofas de terciopelo negro y cuadros hermosos.

Al salir de la casa caminaron por un sendero que termino en el patio central de la escuela. Ala derecha el edificio "Iluminado" y a la izquierda el "Oscuro", diagonal al edificio Iluminado se encontraba la enorme biblioteca, junto a esta "Las mesitas" como le llamaban los alumnos, un lugar como lo decia su nombre con las suficientes mesas como para que se sentaran unos mil alumnos para disfrutar de su desayuno. A unos metros de Las Mesitas se encontraba el sendero y diagonal al edificio Oscuro se encontraba la cafeteria.

Despues de atravesar el patio y llegaron a la puerta de entrada/salida de la escuela. La entrada desde afuera estaba hermosamente decorada con distintas flores unas mas raras que otras. En el centro de la mini-calle, por donde atravesaban los autos de los estudiantes para ir al estacionamiento, se encontraba una isla con una hermosa fuente de marmol con una base circular de donde el centro salia una especie de flor y del centro de esta dos mas.

Ya estando en la puerta los vampiros comentaban entre si la belleza de la escuela y el comportamientos de sus nuevos compañeros, que caminaron delante de ellos en todo el camino.

- ¿Uds. desayunaron? -pregunto de pronto Niko volteandose y quedando frente a los cuatro vampiros-

- La verdad no -se escucho la melodiosa voz de Regina mientras miraba con frialdad a el chico-

- ¡Genial! ¡asi podemos desayunar todos juntos y conocernos mejor! -grito Eiji saltando animadamente-

- ¡Es una gran idea! -animo Francesca aplaudiendo un poco-

- Entonces vamos a la panaderia que acaban de inaugurar -dijo Momoshiro con alegria-

- Bueno vamos, que parece que Ale y Gaby estan desesperadas por irse -menciono Sakuno viendo con una sonrisa a Gabrielle y Alessandra que se encontraban recargadas a su auto con cara de pocos amigos-

- No dejemos a las señoritas esperando -comento Vladimiro con aire seductor y una sonrisa de lado-

Camino con desición hasta donde se encontraban las gemelas. Alli Vladimiro tomo la mano derecha de Alessandra y se inclino un poco para besar su mano pero al estas los labios de él y la mano de ella a centimetros sintió un horrible frio dentro de si, un frio mas intenso y fuerte que el frio que tenia su cuerpo muerto. Al sentir ese frio quedo paralizado lo suficiente para que Alessandra quitara su mano abriera la puerta del conductor y entrara al auto. Despues de ella entrar, Vladimiro sintió como desaparecia ese frio congelante y observo a Alessandra sentada en el asiento del conductor, esta voltió a verlo y rapidamente giro su cabeza hacia su hermana sentada en el asiento de acompañente. Vladimiro al verla quedo espatico y juró que la chica habia volteado su cabeza tan rapido como lo haria un vampiro y ver que los ojos de la chica eran rojos escarlata y que en su sonrisa pudo notar que se mostraban unos largos y afilados colmillos que al voltear la cabeza desaparecieron al igual que el color de sus ojos.

Despues de ese pequeño episodio Vladimiro camino hacia sus amigos vampiros y subio a su llamborghini musciélago LP640 negro donde lo esperaba Regina ya sentada en el asiento de acompañente. Entro al auto y lo encendio para luego seguir por detras a los autos de sus nuevos compañeros de escuela. Dtras de él en el Lamborghini reventón color plata iba condiciendo su mejor amigo Marcello junto con su novia Priscila.

- ¿Qué lograste descubrir de la hermana mayor? -pregunto en un tono frio Marcello a Priscila-

- ¿Alessandra?, pues, basicamente que nos detesta por algo que paso en su niñez, pero solo a los vampiros modernos -hablo la de ojos rubi en el mismo tono de su novio-

- ¿Que pasa con los vampiros antiguos y medios? - volvio a preguntar Marcello esta vez con un deje de interes en su voz-

- Parece que los ama, son como su familia, en cambio su hermana ve a los elfos como su unica familia -respondió Priscila volteando a ver a Marcello- ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esas niñas? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso a tu familia? -pregunto preocupada-

- Para nada, solo mera coriosidad -respondio Marcello mostrandole una sonrisa para tranquilisarla-

Al llegar a la calle donde se encontraba la panaderia, estacionaron los autos en los puestos mas cercanos y bajaron todos de los autos para luego reunirse frente a la panaderia atestada de clientes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, la panaderia está llena -pregunto Momoshiro-

- Anotemos lo que quiere cada uno quiere y luego algunos vayamos a comprarlo -opino Tezuka con su tipico tono friolento-

- ¡Muy bien, yo anoto! -expresò con alegria Liliana mientras sacaba un notebook de su bolso Prada beige junto con un boligrafo- bien, Momo, ¿Qué quieres tu? y no te pongas comico que no se escribir tan rapido -reprochó Liliana a Momoshiro-

- Tranquila, Lilly yo lo controlo -menciono Ann viendo a Momoshiro con ojos amenazadores-

Despues de escribir lo que cada uno queria Niko, Eiji, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Kaoru y Liliana entraron a la panaderia mientras que los demas los esperaban afuera discutiendo a donde iran a desayunar.

- Yo creo que es mejro ir al parque de aqui cerca, asi conoceran más Roma -opinó Nohemi-

- Si es asi, ¿Por qué no comemos en alguna de las mesas que están afuera y luego les damos el recorrido? -comento con arrogancia Ryoma-

- No seas tan duro -dijo Sakuno abrazando el brazo de Ryoma-

- Perdon pero me parece una mala idea -respondio Ryoma mirando a los ojos a su novia-

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a la casa?, asi ellos sabran donde van a vivir estos meses -aportó Syusuke-

- ¡No! -gritaron al unisono las mellizas-

- Tendran que aguentarse, Ale y Gaby, porque ellos viviran con nosotrs estos meses y ustedes no se pueden ir a casa de sus padres -dijo Ann ocupando el lugar entre las dos mellizas-

- Veo que todavia no te llevas bien con mi especie, Alessandra -hablo un hombre de tez morena ojos miel y cabello negro, entre los brazos estaban dos mujeres vestidas de una forma muy provocativa-

- Hola Jack, que valor el tuyo de venir a verme otra vez -decia Alessandra mientras se acercaba al hombre y se ponia frente a él-

- Como vi que estabas aqui pase a terminar con lo que habiamos dejado pendiente -dijo soltando a las dos mujeres y sacando una daga-

Al ver la daga y como el vampiro de ojos miel estiraba su brazo para clavarla en el abdomen de Alessandra. Marcello tomo la miñeca del otro vampiro y se colocó entre el vampiro y la muchacha.

- ¡Que hironias las de la vida! -exclamó Jack de ojos miel soltandose del agarre de Marcello- ¡Alessandra protegida por uno de los de la clase de vampiros que ella odia! -

- ¿Y eso qué tiene?, ella sigue siendo una dama y no puedes atacarla porque si -hablo Marcello con voz ronca-

- ¿porque si? jaja te aviso muchacho, que si aprecias tu vida alejate de esa niñita, es más peligrosa de lo que parece -susurró Jack-

- Deberias hacerle caso -se escucho la voz de Alessandra que ahora se encontraba detras de Jack-

Jack se volteo y Alessandra aprovecho de tomarlo por el cuello, en ese momento se escho el grito de dolor del vampiro y en unos segundoslo unico que quedaba de Jack eran sus huesos putrefactos y el craneo en las manos de Alessandra, que terminó como polvo al momento que esta cerro su mano. Al ver la horrible escena las vampiras que acompañaban a el ahora difunto Jack comenzaron a gritar, dieron unos pasos atras y se convirtieron en dos murciélagos gigantes de color gris casi blanco.

- No deberias dejarlas libres, te traeran problemas- dijo Gabrielle al lado de su hermana-

- Hump, despues me encargo de esas -respondió Alessandra volteando a ver a Marcello que estaba tan sorprendido como sus compañeros vampiro- no se preocupen no tengo razones para matarlos, todavia -

- ¿Qué acaso eres cazadora de vampiros? -pregunto con voz temerosa Regina-

- Que comes que adivinas -rio Alessandra causando más temor en Priscila y Regina-

- ¿Qué sucedde aqui? -pregunto Tezuka recien llegando a la escena mirando la cara de susto de las dos vampiresas-

- Nada, no se preocupe -dijo Vladimiro- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer al parque que vimos cuando venias para acá? -sugirio-

- ¡Perfecto!, ya me quiero comer mi comida -dijo Momoshiro emocionado-

Caminaron una cuadra para llegar al parque. Buscaron unas mesas en cerca de un de los mini prados de los que ostentaba el parque. Abrieron las bolsas con la comida y la repartieron, comenzando cada uno a comer.

- Saben aun no entiendo muy bien la division esa de los vampiros -comentó Sakuno comiendo una manzana con un capuccino-

- Sakuno, eso lo vimos el año pasado en historia -reprochó Niko comiendo un croassant de mermelada de fresa-

- Bueno ¿y si no me acuerdo? -contesto Sakuno-

- Seria bueno que explicaran, porque la verdad yo tampoco entiendo esa division -dijo Priscila mordiendo una tableta de sangre-

- Verás los vampiros se dividen en tres grandes grupos -comenzo a explicar Gabrielle con calma- el primer grupo son los Vampiros Antiguos, que son aquellos que son iguales al Conde Vlad o dracula, como lo quieran llamar. Estos pueden transformarse en murciélagos o lobos y normalmente tienen dos apariencias una joven y una anciana. Su parte joven solo aparece cuando estan lo suficientemente alimentados como para durar horas sin comer, permitiendoles también caminar bajo la luz del sol -finalizo Gabrielle-

- ¿Nosotros donde quedamos? -pregunto Vladimiro-

- Son el tercer gran grupo -respondio Alessandra- El segundo gran grupo son los Vampiros Medios, estos no son afectados por cosas como el ajo o los espejos pero son sensibles a la luz del sol. Tienen poderes que se fortalecen o nacen con el tiempo, por ejemplo: los vampiros medios mayores a los 10000 años pueden salir a la luz del sol sin verse afectados. Estos tienen también la capacidad de tener hijos pero solo por poco tiempo, es como la menopausia, pieden la capacidad a los dos o tres años de convertirce en vampiro. Por ultimo estan ustedes: los Vampiros Modernos o los Hijos de los Antiguos, que ya conocen sus capacidades.

- ¿Por qué "hijos de los antiguos", la mayoria de nosotros somos hijos de otros vampiros medios? -pregunto Marcello-

- Porque los primeros vampiros medios nacieron de la union de la sangre de un vampiro antiguo con un vampiro medio -respondio Gabrielle- union que honestamente me parece que fue un gran error -

- ¿¡Qué les hizo mi raza que la odian tanto!? -pregunto exaltado Vladimir mientras que en su mente se revelaba un recuerdo de su niñez-

- Eso no es de tu inconvencia, ¿o si? -respondio Alessandra parandose de la mesa mientras volvia a mostrar el color rojo de sus ojos-

**Continuara...**

Hola a todos!! disculpen la tardanza eh estado en examenes de lapso y de paso mi inspiración no ah estado al 100%, espero les guste!! Bye!


	6. Capitulo 5: Bienvenidos

**¡¡AVISO ANTES DEL LEER EL CAPITULO!!:** en el capitulo anterior cometi un error, dije que los vampiros modernos del fic (Marcello, Vladimiro, Regina y Priscila) eran hijos de vampiros medios, LOS VAMPIROS MODERNOS SON HIJOS DE OTROS VAMPIROS MODERNOS, luego Gabrielle dice esto: Porque los primeros vampiros medios nacieron de la union de la sangre de un vampiro antiguo con un vampiro medio, los vampiros MODERNOS nacieron de esa union, no los medios.

Capitulo 5: Bienvenidos

En una noche de luna llena en el Castillo de Bran localizado en la acual Rumania cerca de Braşov en Transilvania. Una pareja de vampiros modernos bajaba de un auto muy bien vestidos, el hombre con un traje cruzado negro con corbata y la mujer con un vestido negro con una abertura en V sostenido por tiritas con una cinta plateada bajo el busto. Junto a ellos de ultimo bajo del auto un niño también vestido con un traje recto sin corbata. Subieron hasta la puerta principal del castillo con una increible rapidez que solo los vampiros tienen.

Tocaron la puerta mientras la mujer se refugiaba del frio bajo el abrigo negro. La pueta se abrio mostrando al frente a un vampiro viejo de piel blanca y cabello blanco vestido de un muy usado traje victoriano con una combinación de colores entre rojo, negro y blanco, a su lado habia una niña de unos 6 años de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos azules vestida con un vestido blanco con decorados en negro corto hasta las rodillas con una abertira en V no muy pronunciada con un faralado en las mangas cortas y al final del vestido y con unos lazos negros a lo largo del abdomen.

- Bienvenidos sean, a mi humilde casa -dijo el viejo vampiro extendiendo a los lados sus brazos mostrando asi sus largos dedos de uñas largas y puntiagudas- Ustedes deben ser los Black, es un placer-

- El placer es nuestro, Conde Dracula -hablo el vampiro de traje cruzado sosteniendo la mano de su pareja- Mi nombre es Giovanni Black y ella es mi esposa, Nurbhimar -

- Una hermosa mujer -respondio Dracula tomando la mano de la vampira y besandola- Y este debe ser su hijo -mirando al niño de 8 años ubicado al lado de su madre-

- Asi es, su nombre es en honor a usted, Señor -dijo Nurbhimar poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo-

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre, hijo? -pregunto Dracula agachando su cabeza al nivel de la del niño-

- Vladimiro, Señor -respondio el niño que voltio luego a ver a la niña que todavia estaba parada a unos pasos de él-

- Es linda ¿no? -pregunto el Conde viendo hacia donde miraba el niño- Ella es mi hija, Elisabetta -dijo el vampiro logran que el niño se pusiera tenso-

- No sabiamos que tenia una hija, Conde -dijo Giovanni-

- Nadie lo sabia -respondio el Conde acomodandose- terminadas las presentaciones, por favor, siganme a la biblioteca -

Dracula se voltio y extendió su mano a Elisabetta y esta tomo la mano del Conde con toda familiaridad. Caminaron por un pasillo lugubre apenas iluminado por unas lamparas de aceite colgadas en las parades. Llegaron a una puerta de madera con un arco elíptico, la puerta se abrio dando a mostrar una habitación gigante con una pequeña sala con dos sofas grandes y dos individuales con una mesa de madera en el centro de los cuatro muebles, bajo de estos una alfonbra vino tinto, al rededor habian varios estantes llenos de libros de distintos espesores, tamaños y colores.

Tomaron asiento en los sofas, Dracula en uno individual, la pareja Black en uno de los sofas grandes junto a su hijo mientras que Elisabetta corrio hasta una pequeña mesa donde habia una bandeja de plata sin brillo alguno. En la bandeja la niña colocó cuatro copas, tomo una botella y lleno las copas con el liquido rojo de la botella. Agarro la bandeja con las copas con sus dos manitas y con mucho cuidado de no voltear las copas las llevo hasta la mesa del centro, donde puso la bandeja y luego entrego las copas a cada uno de los vampiros.

- ¿Tu no vas a tomar, pequeña? -pregunto con cariño Giovanni a Elisabetta-

- Yo no bebo -respondio friamente la niña sin ver al vampiro para luego tomar la vandeja y devolverla a su lugar-

- Mi niña, ¿Por qué no le das un recorrido a Vladimiro por el castillo?, pero no te alejes mucho -dijo Dracula llamando la atencion de la niña, que volteo a verlo desde la mesita con la bandeja-

- Esta bien -respondio sintiendose obligada, caminando hasta quedar al lado del sofa individual donde estaba el Conde- seguidme -le dijo a Vladimiro-

El niño se paro dejando la copa casi vacia en la mesa del centro. Caminaron por el pasillo devuelta al resividor, dieron una vuelta para entrar a otro pasillo.

- Elisabetta es un lindo nombre y tu también lo eres -opino Vladimiro siguiendo a la niña por detras- aunque no puedo tratar de que empiece a gustarte por que a ti ya te gusta un chico, ¿no? -

- Por favor, no lea mis pensamientos, es de mala educación -dijo con educación Elisabetta-

El niño se quedo callado. Pararon frente a una puerta igual a la de la biblioteca pero de repente se escucho un ruido de otra puerta que se encontraba detras de ellos. Elisabetta pronuncio un "espera aqui" y se dirigio hacia la puerta y la abrio para entrar en ella, de improvisto la puerta se cerro fuertemente dejando a la niña encerrada en la habitación mientras que Vladimiro golpeaba la puerta. La puerta se abrio y Vladimiro entró rapidamente viendo que la ventana de esa habitación estaba abierta, se asomó por la ventana viendo como Elisabetta estaba limpiandose la tierra de su vestido.

- ¡Sal de ahi! -grito Elisabetta comenzando a levitar hacia la ventana-

Trato de hacer caso a la orden de Elisabetta pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta está se cerró otra vez dejando a los dos niños encerrados. Una sombra tiro a Elisabetta contra la pared y la tomo de los brazos para inmovilizarla, Vladimiro trato de ir en su ayuda pero otra sombra, esta vez armada con una daga, lo hirio en el abdomen produciendo que el niño gritara. El sonido viajo como un rapido eco hasta los oidos de los tres vampiros mayores que estaban en la biblioteca, los tres vampiros salieron de la habitación cual rayo y en un instante ya estaban en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo sangrante de Vladimiro y al lado Elisabetta viendo como sangraba el niño.

- ¡Elisabetta, te dije que te comportaras! -grito con furia Dracula abofeteando a la niña mientras los padres de Vladimiro corrian hacia el cuerpo de su hijo-

Elisabetta solo pudo llevar su mano hacia su mejilla y salir de la habitación corriendo mientras negaba entre sollozos los hechos.

Detuvo el auto frente a la que seria su nueva casa, bajo de su Lamborghini junto a Regina. No recordaba ese suceso desde hacia años y ahora sabia muy bien el por que del odio de Alessandra y Gabrielle hacia su especie y estaba seguro que la confrontaria, más tarde que temprano lo haria.

Sakuno ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su novio, sentada en la cama de este con una laptop sobre su piernas, volvio a clickear en el sinbolo de atras para salir frustrada de otra pagina donde no salia la información que necesitaba. Cerró todas las ventanas de Internet que tenia para conectar la red magica donde si podria salir la información y asi fue después de buscar por 5 min ya parecia tener la pagina necesaria frente a ella, comenzo a leer con tranquilidad el relato de una antigua reina egipcia que después de ser declarada muerta solo le tomo una noche resucitar de la muerte. La puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando ver a un joven de dieciseis años de ojos marron oro de cabello verdo oscuro y tez blanca con una altura normal para un chico de su edad.

- ¡Saku! -grito sorprendido corriendo hacia la chica-

- Ryoma, ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Sakuno poniendo la laptop a un lado deajando que su novio se sentara a sulado-

- ¿Como que "que pasa"?, ¡tu nariz esta sangrando! -dijo con sorpresa Ryoma-

- ¿En serio? -pregunto para si Sakuno, dirigiendo su mano hacia el pequeño rio de sangre que salia d su nariz pero la mano de Ryoma la detubo y este limpio la sangre con un pañuelo-

- Si, ¿te golpeaste con algo? -pregunto preocupado Ryoma mientras tomaba el rostro de su novia-

- No para nada, yo solo estaba leyendo -respondio Sakuno apuntando con el dedo la laptop detras de ella-

- ¿Para que lees de Kahina? -dijo Ryoma tomando la laptop y colocandola en sus piernas-

- ¿Tu sabes quien es ella? -se sorprendio Sakuno mientras se acomodaba al lado de Ryoma-

- ¡Ya se te olvido que hablamos de ella en Historia del año pasado! -expreso con sorpresa Ryoma viendo como su novia respondia con un gesto de ignorancia- siento que te pegue mis mañas mañas -suspiro-

- ¡Ryoma-kun!, ¡no me has pegado nada! -respondio Sakuno riendo y luego abrazando al chico-

- Hacia mucho que no me decias Ryoma-kun -dijo el joven cerrando la laptop y haciendo que esta levitara hasta su lugar en la repisa sobre su cama, para después corresponder el abrazo y acarisier el cabello de Sakuno-

- Si -respondio en un suspiro Sakuno, separandose un poco para luego juntar sus labios con los de su novio-

Se besaron suabemente hasta que Ryoma decidio cambiar el ritmo del beso, tomando a Sakuno de los hombros haciendo que se acostara en la cama para comenzar un beso con más pasión. De repente surgieron muchas imagenes espantosas en la mente de la joven haciendo que por un momento perdiera el aire y que separace sus labios y los de su novio con un gesto de miedo. Abrazo a Ryoma con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras él solo trataba de tranquilizarla, sus pesadillas ya estaban creciendo y necesitaba desaogarse con alguien lo más rapido posible.

Despues de llegar a su casa lo unico que Alessandra queria era despejar su mente, borrar todas las horribles imagenes que tenia grabadas en su cabeza gracias a sus continuas pesadillas, ya no podia cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad, no podia parpadear por que rapidamente una de esas imagenes regresaba a su mente. Era como estar amerced de ese mounstro de las peliculas mortales, Freddy Krueger, sin poder dormir en paz.

Caminó de su casa hasta una pequeña plaza con un parque que estaba en una redoma, ahi se sento en uno de los columpios y se meció silenciando sus pensamientos y sintiendose en paz por un momento.

- Te ves muy tierna... Elisabetta -oyó pronunciar Alessandra detras de ella, volteando a ver quien era y encontrandose con Vladimiro-

- ¿Perdón? acaso no entendiste que mi nombre es Alessandra -dijo con desdén la joven-

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? -pregunto Vladimiro acercandose a la chica- el hijo de Giovanni y Nurbhimar, los que fueron a visitar a Dracula hace 10 años -dijo viendo la cara de negativa de Alessandra- sali herido aquella vez -hablo otra vez esta vez levantando su camisa para que pudiera ver la cicatriz, Alessandra ante la sorpresa se levanto del columpio alejandose unos pasos-

- Yo... pense que habias muerto... esa daga estaba envenenada... -expreso con sorpresa Alessandra- Lo siento, fue mi culpa -se disculpo, causando la sorpresa del chico-

- ¡Incrible!, la gran cazadora se disculpa con un vampiro moderno, el ser más odiado por ella -expreso Vladimiro posisionandose frente a ella-

- Ya acepta mis disculpas -hablo la joven con el ceño fruncido-

- Y las acepto, aunque yo nunca te culpe, siempre supe que no fuiste tu -dijo Vladimiro acarisiando la cabeza de la joven con cariño- yo en realidad vine a hablar contigo para decirte que se por que nos odia y te entiendo, si me hubiera pasado algo asi estaria igual -justifico-

- Gracias, supongo -agradeció Alessandra volviendo a sentarse en el culumpio-

- También, quiero que sepas que estare a tu lado todo lo que pueda, te siento como una amiga -dijo sonriendo el joven-

- Si es asi, podrias escucharme un rato -pidio Alessandra con algo de miedo en los ojos-

Vladimiro acepto con preocupación para luego sentarse él también en un columpio de al lado y empezar a escuchar lo que le contaba Alessandra.

El tiempo pasa volando y la ultima semana de vacaciones habia terminado comenzando asi la primera semana de clases y junto a esta el trabajo de La Luz y de El Aquelarre para los preparativos del baile de bienvenida. Ryoma se habia vuelto más sobre protector para con Sakuno pero ella no era la unica, la relación entre Vladimiro y Alessandra se habia fortalicido hasta llegar al punto de ser casi mejores amigos tal vez hasta un hermano mayor para ella. Entre tanto, Marcello vigilaba muy de cerca la relación entre Alessandra y Vladimiro mientras que Regina y Priscila investigaban a los demás.

Llego el fin de semana de la primera semana de clases. El salón principal del Millennium se encontraba hermosamente decorado de los colores de la escuela, los alumnos utilizaban trajas de gala y vestidos hermosos.

Las chicos esperaban a que cada una de sus amigas y novias bajaran totalmente arregladas, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y todas bajaron una tras otra en fila india. La primera en la fila era Francesca con un vestido rosa de un hombro con plumas a medio muslo, de segunda se encontraba Liliana con un vestido rojo de malla corta stretch, detras venian Nohemi llevando un vestido verde kiwi en capas a medio muslo, Sakuno totalmente sonrojada con un vestido blanco cabestro en niveles hasta un poco más a arriba de las rodillas, Ann con un vestido azul turquesa con lentejuelas a medio muslo y una cinta bajo el busto, Gabrielle con un vestido amarillo con una abertura en V pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera y luego suelto hasta las rodillas, Alessandra con un vestido negro escarchado strapless pegado hasta la cintura con faralados por encima de la rodilla y de ultimas se encontraban Regina con un vestido gris strapless con el arco en el centro y Priscila con un vestido naranja corto en niveles. Los chicos las resivieron encantados con la belleza de las chicas, cada novio beso a su chica y la tomaron de la mano para luego ir todos afuera para subir a sus autos e ir a la fiesta.

Hacia tres horas que habia empezado la fiesta y la miniteca hacia dos horas habia comenzado y todos los alumnos estabas en la pista de baile. Alessandra ya no podia soportar el calor que habia adentro del salón y decidió salir al jardín, alli se sento en un banco y estiro las piernas para descansar un poco los pies de los tacones que llevaba un momento a otro se sintio acompañada, observada, miro hacia un arbol diagonal a ella y ahi encontro la figura de un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

- ¿Que quieres Marcello? -pregunto Alessandra distinguiendo a su nuevo compañero-

- Solo queria descansar un poco de la fiesta -respondio el joven vampiro acercandose un poco a el banco-

- ¿Y tu novia no te va a extrañar? -pregunto de nuevo viendo a Marcello-

- Esta con Regina, asi que no se aburrirá si no me encuentra en un rato -dijo Marcello- ¿Que te traes un Vladimiro? -pregunto sin rodeos-

- Es mi amigo -respondio secamente Alessandra- no le puedes negar que sea mi amigo -se paro fuertemente del banco pero al pararse perdio un poco el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo si Marcello no la toma de la cintura rapidamente-

- Ultimamente como que te estoy ayudando mucho, ¿no crees? -hablo de una forma arrogande Marcello sin darse cuenta de la cercania entre él y Alessandra-

- Que arrogante -menciono la joven viendolo a los ojos y de un momento a otro perdiendose en los ojos del joven-

Lo que vino despues ninguno de los dos lo entendio. Marcello se acerco lentamente uniendo los labios de la joven con los suyos comenzando el pequeño juego. Alessandra correspondio el beso rapidamente pasando sus brazos detras de la nuca de Marcello, este la pego más a su cuerpo eh hizo el beso más profundo haciendo entrar su lengua a la boca de la chica. Se separaron repetidas veces por oxigeno para luego seguir con la caracia, ninguno de los dos tampoco supo que a unos metros un chico de cabello rubio-castaño con ojos cafe los veia con furia en sus ojos deseando estar en el lugar de Marcello.

Treinta minutos, ese era el tiempo que habia pasado desde su beso con Marcello, desde que salio corriendo de los brazos del joven vampiro para ir directo a la fiesta con la pobre excusa de que su hermana le debe estar buscando.

Se entregaron copas con vino chianti para brindar en nombre de los nuevos alumnos y maestros de esa generación y también por los que se graduarian ese mismo año escolar. Alzaron sus copas al tiempo que el Director Schiavone decia unas palabras; Al terminar de hablar el Director todos llevaron sus copas a la boca para beber el fino vino, bebieron por unos segundos pero luego pararon horrorisados notando que el vino habia cambiado y ahora era un liquido rojo que los jovenes vampiros disfrutaban desde un lado del salón. Todos escupieron el liquido tan rapido como pudieron y voltearon rapidamente al escuchar como uno de los empleados del hotel gritaba horrorizado que el agua de la fuente se habia convertido en sangre.

- Ryoma -llamó Sakuno a su novio en un susurro sin fuerzas-

- ¿Qué tienes? -respondio al llamado el joven con preocupación por la palidés del rosto de su novia-

- Me siento... -no llego a terminar Sakuno-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar ya se habia vuelto todo oscuro. Ryoma solto la copa para poder sostener a Sakuno, ahora que la tenia en sus brazos podia notar como un nuevo pequeño ria de sangre salia de la nariz de la chica. Momoshiro y Ann se acercaron rapidamente a la pareja, la joven alzo un poco la cabeza de Sakuno y le limpio la sangre y con la ayuda de Momoshiro y uno de los profesores salieron de el salón principal para tomar el ascensor eh ir a una habitación del hotel.

Otra vez en el jardín Alessandra habia salido al oler la sangre, no podia resistir estar tan cerca de ese olor. De nuevo se sintio observada en aquel oscuro jardín apenas iluminado, miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la presencia que la observaba, unos arbustos llamaron su atención se acercó lentamente pero detuvo sus pasos cuando sintio que detras de los arbustos se encontraba una presencia maligna que aunq parecia cansada tenia mucho poder. Bajo la mirada del ser se volteo lo más rapido que pudo y comenzo a correr pero fue muy lenta el ser ya la habia alcanzado y tirado el suelo, sintió una punzada en el cuello y grito con fuerza.

- היי שוב *Eh vuelto* -cantureo el ser totalmente rejuvenecido haciendo notar sus largos colmillos y ojos rojo bermellón-

Sakuno ahora acostada en la cama individual del cuarto ardia en fiebre, el profesor a su lado poco podia hacer aparte de enfriar todo lo que podia la compresa que la joven tenia en su frente.

- Ella a vuelto... no la dejen... a vuelto... -susurraba sin fuerza Sakuno en sus delirios moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados llorando-

**Continuara...**

¡Hola! perdon por los errores del otro capitulo, prometo nunca volver a escribir con sueño -.-U, pero dejando eso aparte espero les guste el capi estuve inspiradisima *o* . Nos estamos leyendo.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Primer día de clases

Capitulo 6: Primer día de clases

Último día de clases en el Instituto Seishun Gakuen, los alumnos hablaban en los pasillos mientras disfrutaban de su receso. Mientras en la azotea del instituto un grupo de jóvenes estaba sentado en el suelo discutiendo sobre las misteriosas cartas blancas con dorado que cada uno tenía en frente suyo o en su mano.

- Y… ¿Qué los dijeron sus padres? –preguntó un inseguro Momoshiro-

- A mi me contaron sobre mi bisabuelo… ¡Nunca lo imagine!... ¡Magia en mi familia! –exclamaba Eiji entre emocionado y asustado-

- A mi… -habló por primera ves la jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo- mi abuela me conto la historia de mis padres… al menos… no está muerto… -expresó con tristeza la muchacha-

- Lo importante aquí es saber, ¿Quién va a aceptar esto? –preguntó solemne Tezuka, alzando su carta para mostrarla-

- Yo lo haré –dijo sonriente Syusuke- me interesa que pueda haber en esa escuela –

- Shh… esto debe ser una broma –habló con fuerza Kaoru- esta escuela no existe –

- ¿Y si sí existe? –interrogó Sakuno- por lo menos yo quiero creerlo –

- ¿Y si no? –le devolvió la pregunta Ryoma-

- Levante la mano el que no vaya a aceptar la invitación –ordenó Tezuka y al ver que solo Kaoru y Ryoma habían levantado la mano, concluyó- decidido, iremos todos –

La siguiente semana Kaoru y Ryoma se tragaron sus palabras cuando todos vieron como un portal se habría frente a ellos para llevarlos a su nueva escuela. ¿Quién diría que luego de unos años estarían cara a cara con la muerte?

Sakuno se encontraba tirada en la cama ardiendo en fiebre y retorciéndose anunciando en murmullos la llegada de algo o alguien y suplicando que lo detuvieran. A cada lado de la cama del hotel se encontraban Ryoma y uno de los profesores de Charmed que luchaba con bajarle la fiebre a su joven estudiante. Fuera de la habitación, en la sala se encontraban Tezuka, Liliana, Ann, Momoshiro, Kaoru, Nohemi, Nikko, Syusuke, Francesca y Eiji muy preocupados por su amiga, debido a que no se les tenia permitido entrar a la habitación permaneciendo la puerta cerrada.  
De repente la joven de cabello castaño levanta su torso quedando sentada en la cama y dirige su mirada a una de las ventanas de la habitación que daban una vista hermosa de la ciudad pero al no encontrar nada en la ventana de su izquierda enfoco su mirada en la ventana diagonal izquierda e inmediatamente soltó un grito estremecedor, en la ventana se encontraba lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano pero en descomposición, con los ojos rojo brillante y sonriendo malignamente.

Al escuchar el grito todo el grupo en la sala entro repentinamente a la habitación quedando estáticos al ver el monstro en la ventana. La criatura abrió la ventana y pasando las piernas y luego el dorso entro a la habitación quedando parado a metros d la ventana observando a todos los ocupantes, solo subiendo el brazo despellejado casi musculo y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, quedaron todos contra la pared incapaces de moverse y Sakuno todavía sentada en la cama observando a la temible criatura frente a ella.

Mientras en el oscuro jardín del patio se encontraba tirada en el césped Alessandra sangrando por la herida en el cuello que poco a poco iba reduciendo su tamaño hasta cerrarse por completo. Rápidamente el pecho de la joven se inflo por la entrada de aire a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y se sentó en el césped mientras limpiaba con sus manos la sangre de su cuello.

- Pequeña, ¿que te sucedió? -preguntaron con preocupación detrás de ella un joven de cabello negro-

- Estoy bien Vladimiro, no sucedió nada, solo me entretuve mirando el cielo -mintió Alessandra mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su vestido-

- ¡Alessandra Elisabetta! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupada! -apareció gritando Gabrielle que tomo rápidamente la mano de su hermana para comenzar a halarla hacia el salón de fiesta- hay que subir rápido, Sakuno se desmayó -aviso un poco angustiada- ¡Vladimiro busca a tus amigos y diles que suban! -ordeno la muchacha para desaparecer con su hermana sin dejar que respondiera alguien-

- ¿No te creíste esa mentira o si? –preguntó Marcello detrás de él-

- Claro que no, ¿Elli viendo las estrellas mientras ocurre todo ese alboroto adentro?, no soy tan estúpido –respondió Vlad sonriendo-

- ¿Elli? –Marcello se tenso- no te entrometas Vladimiro, Alessandra en mía –

- ¿Desde cuándo? –se marcho Vladimiro por el camino de las mellizas dejando la pregunta en el aire-

La criatura ahora se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de una Sakuno inconsciente con sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven, chupándole la sangre de su cuerpo, mientras los demás se encontraban inmóviles pegados a las paredes. Se levanto dejando el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama con el cuello ensangrentado y se coloco frente la cama, respiro hondo mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse. Su piel se rejuveneció y se creo piel nueva en las zonas donde esta no existía, su cabello se alació y recupero su antiguo color de castaño rojizo pero sus ojos permanecieron del mismo color rojo bermellón.

De repente dos figuras femeninas aparecieron bajo el marco de la entrada de la habitación quedando estáticas mientras observaban la escena. La de ojos azules trato de atacar pronunciando un hechizo pero nada ocurrió y le toco esta vez a la vampiresa atacar lanzando a la muchacha metros atrás, por suerte, en ese momento entraban los cuatro jóvenes vampiros y la muchacha termino chocando con uno de ellos, cayendo encima de este en vez de un golpe seco con la pared.

- Otra vez salvándote ¿no? -rio el vampiro mostrando sus afilados colmillos y abrazándola por la cintura-

- ¡Suelta a mi novio! -regaño Priscila tomando por el brazo a Alessandra haciendo que esta se parase dejando tirado a Marcello en el piso-

- ¡Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, niña malcriada! -grito Alessandra para luego soltarse del agarre y entrar de nuevo al cuarto del hotel-

Quedo parada en medio d la sala mientras escuchaba el agudo grito de la vampiresa que se quemaba y retorcía dentro de la habitación. Gabrielle tenia sus brazos extendidos con su manos abiertas y sus dedos estirados hacia la vampira para controlar las fuertes llamaradas que quemaban su nueva piel y amenazaban con matarla, pero la muchacha tuvo que detenerse y apagarlas llamas al cerrar sus manos, Sakuno se retorcía de dolor al igual que la vampiresa y gritaba al mismo tiempo que esta. El momento de sorpresa lo aprovecho la criatura para rápidamente abrir la ventana y salir por esta, al mismo tiempo que la vampiresa salió por la ventana todos cayeron al suelo y Sakuno, otra vez, quedo quieta sobre la cama ignorando como sus amigos trataban de despertarla y de como el profesor controlaba la hemorragia de su cuello.

Pasado el último día de vacaciones, el día siguiente a la bienvenida, comenzaba un nuevo año escolar. En la casa de las chicas, una muchacha descansaba plácidamente en su cama con el cuello vendado, pronto sus ojos empezaron a abrirse se restregó los ojos y se desperezo, busco el reloj eléctrico de su mesa de noche y vio la hora, las 6:25 am. Se aplasto en la cama de nuevo sin prestarle atención a la hora pero luego de pensarlo un poco de un salto salió de la cama y corrió al baño del pasillo, se asió rápido para luego salir del baño y retornar a su cuarto para cambiarse por el uniforme de Charmed.

El uniforme constaba de una camisa beige tres cuartos con una abertura en V para las alumnas de los últimos años y azul para los primeros tres años de la secundaria, un chaleco negro de botones blancos con detalles en dorado, en el caso de los alumnos (as) de la parte "iluminada" de Charmed y plateado para la parte "obscura", una falda de tipo escocesa con líneas blancas y doradas, medias blancas de cualquier largo y por ultimo zapatos negros de cualquier tipo, que en caso de las chicas eran zapatos de tacón alto negro; este era el uniforme de las alumnas de Charmed. Para la población masculina de la escuela el uniforme constaba de una camisa beige para los alumnos de 4to y 5to y azul para 1ro, 2do 3ro de secundaria, un saco negro de rayas muy finas blancas y doradas, un pantalón negro, medias blancas cortas y zapatos negros.

Sakuno salió del cuarto ya vestida con el uniforme y su cabello bien peinado con una cola alta dejando por fuera su flequillo y en su hombro la cartera/bolso con todos sus materiales escolares. Bajo corriendo las escaleras encontrando que sus amigas ya no estaban en la casa, abrió la puerta principal y observo que sus amigos y amigas ya se estaban preparando para salir, corrió hasta ellos mientras llamaba la atención de ellos para que no se fueran.

- ¡Sakuno!, ¡despertaste!, ¿como te sientes? -corrió hasta ella Ann que ahora la abrazaba preocupada-

- Bien y lista para ir a clases -respondió Sakuno sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga para luego alejarse y sentir como un fuerte brazo la tomaba por la cintura, encontrándose con Ryoma a su lado-

- ¿Segura que estas bien? -pregunto Ryoma ocultando su preocupación pero era en vano, él sabia muy bien que Sakuno sabría lo que sentía en verdad-

- Si, estoy segura -mintió, la verdad era que se sentía un poco mareada y con hambre-

- Entonces te vienes conmigo, no nos podemos arriesgar que te suceda algo mientras Ryoma maneja la moto -hablo Ann tomando la mano de Sakuno y guiándola hasta el auto de las mellizas-

Subieron todos a sus autos y partieron en caravana a Charmed. En el camino Sakuno observaba como Ryoma maniobraba la moto, sentía pena, vergüenza, sabia que él no le había creído la mentira y por eso seguramente estaba molesto. Hablaría con él en lo que llegaran a la escuela sino no podría verlo a la cara en todo el día. A parte de eso, ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente en el baile de bienvenida?, no recordaba mucho y lo que recordaba le parecía un sueño pero de algo estaba muy segura, el día de ayer estuvo completamente dormida ya que había sido un gran salto desde lo ultimo que recordaba hasta este día pero eso era algo que preguntaría en otro momento, no quería que la tención entre todos creciera.

Llegaron a Charmed y se encontraron con un pequeño embotellamiento debido a la cantidad de alumnos, estacionaron los autos en sus puestos específicos y la moto en el lugar dado para estas. Sakuno salió del auto con sus cosas y ubicó a su novio en el lugar de estacionamiento de las motos, él sobre su moto mientras se sacaba el casco y salió de la moto, camino hasta él y se detuvo ante el joven al llegar a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto tajante el joven al notarla a su lado-

- Si -volvió a mentir Sakuno, el mareo se había convertido el dolor de cabeza-

- Mentirosa -encadeno la moto, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar directo a la entrada principal-

- ¡Ryoma! -llamo la joven tomando al muchacho por el brazo- no quiero que estés preocupado -dijo cabizbaja aferrándose al brazo de Ryoma y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este-

- Lo se -hizo que soltara su brazo y la abrazo fuerte mientras ella escondía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del joven, este la besaba en la cabeza- pero igual me preocupas, me asuste mucho la noche de la bienvenida -dijo tomando el rostro de Sakuno entre sus manos para darle un corto beso- dime la verdad, ¿te sientes bien? -

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza -respondió Sakuno con timidez-

- Si te sientes peor me dices, ¿esta bien? -dijo en un suspiro el joven, tomo la mano de la chica y entrelazo los dedos guiándola hacia la entrada principal-

Después de ingresar a la institución se pudo observar a todos los alumnos y alumnas hablando y saludándose entre si. Liliana camino rápido hasta una esquina donde todos los alumnos pudiesen verla, hizo aparecer un micrófono y con este muchos parlantes ubicados en distintos lugares.

- Buenos días alumnos y alumnas -saludo Liliana con alegría- ambos edificios, el Iluminado a mi izquierda y el Obscuro a mi diagonal derecho, estarán divididos de la siguiente forma: en la planta baja comenzamos con los 1ros años con los 2dos años, en el primer piso estarán 3er año y 4to año y en el segundo piso el 5to año junto los dos salones de tutoría. En el edificio anexo, detrás de mi, se encuentra en planta baja la cantina y la entrada a los laboratorios de pociones, herboligía, computación, cocina y arte y en el primer piso la biblioteca. Gracias y diríjanse a sus salones -culmino la de ojos celestes para hacer desaparecer el micrófono y los parlantes-

Los del Aquelarre junto con La luz comenzaron a llamar a todos los alumnos y dirigirlos a los salones. A cada uno le toco una sección de algún año. Dividieron a los alumnos en secciones, pasaron lista y dieron una ultimas palabras de bienvenida para luego todos reunirse en donde se encontraban los alumnos de 1er año, sentados frente a los que serian sus nuevos salones, todos se encontraban callados debido a la mirada fría de Tezuka.

- ¡Otra vez!, ¡no es posible!, ¡es el primer día y ya le estas metiendo miedo a los pobres niños! -gritaba Eiji mientras hacia un puchero-

- Es mejor que estén callados -apoyo Ryoma las intenciones de Tezuka-

- Los apoyo, me estresan cuando comienzan a parlotear sin parar como el 3er año -hablo Alessandra mientras se sentaba en el escritorio que se encontraba fuera de los salones para el que seria el profesor guía de ese año-

- Amargada -califico Nikko para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a la joven y por ultimo un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Alessandra con una expresión de molestia en su rostro-

- ¿Donde están nuestros amiguitos vampiros? -interrogo Francesca abrazando por la espalda a Eiji y colocando su barbilla en el hombro del joven-

- Están arriba en el salón -respondió Syusuke que venia bajando los últimos escalones junto con Gabrielle-

- ¿Donde están Momoshiro, Ann, Kaoru, Nohemi y Sakuno? -pregunto Tezuka desde su asiento notablemente impaciente-

- Yo estoy aquí -aviso Sakuno que bajaba por los últimos escalones de las escaleras izquierdas- Momo, Ann, Nohemi y Kaoru siguen en 4to, dijeron que comenzáramos -dijo la muchacha acercándose a Ryoma y tomándole de la mano-

- Bien, buenos días -saludo Tezuka parándose del asiento para quedar parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho frente a todos los chicos y chicas- en lo que terminemos su profesor guía los dividirá en dos secciones el A y el B, esos serán sus compañeros en estos cinco años que estén aquí, también les darán sus horarios de clases -comunico para luego volver a hablar- ahora, como sabrán nosotros somos La Luz, no son necesarias mas presentaciones. Para nosotros este es nuestro ultimo año y este año tenemos que elegir nuestro reemplazo -todos los alumnos los miraban con intriga- según las reglas debemos escoger alumnos desde el 2do año hasta el 4to año debido a que tienen mas experiencia que ustedes pero hemos decidido vamos a elegir alumnos de los 1ros años -los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre si sorprendidos-  
- Pero usted lo a dicho, no tenemos la suficiente experiencia, además los de 4to no nos aceptaran -opino uno de los alumnos-

- Lo que necesitan lo aprenderán en sus siguientes años y en cuanto a sus compañeros mayores, tendrán que aceptarlos sea como sea por que ustedes serán los que pongan orden aquí -dijo Gabrielle serenamente-

- En el transcurso de este año los evaluaremos. Observaremos su comportamiento aquí en la escuela, sus notas, entre otras cosas -informo Nikko-

- Otra cosa -hablo de nuevo Tezuka- para los alumnos que sean mitad hechiceros o brujas, existen los salones de tutoría donde les enseñaran a controlar sus poderes -suspiro para finalizar- esto es todo, quédense tranquilos y esperen a su profesor guía, recuerden que los estaremos vigilando -termino de hablar y comenzaron a dirigirse a las escaleras para subir a sus clases-

Continuara...

Hola otra vez! Disculpen mi tardanza pero surgieron grandes problemas con mi computadora y ahora es q por fin puedo entrar a subir conti! Espero subir otra en esta semana. Nos estamos leyendo y por fa comenten mucho! Sus comentarios son los q me impulsan a escribir ^^

Besos! cuídense!


End file.
